


Freedom

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [42]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: AU where Alec's parents are still part of the circle and force Alec to be (his other siblings escaped and joined the clave) Alec gets sent on a mission to kill Magnus and purposely fails to get away from the circle. Magnus can tell he wasn't trying so he tries to get answers from Alec





	

Magnus took a sip from his freshly made martini. Tonight had been more exciting than he originally thought it would; but not in a good way. It wasn’t often that a Circle member tried to kill him. Then again, this one hadn’t really tried to kill him. For a Circle member, his aim with a a bow was terrible and sloppy at hand to hand. Almost like he wasn’t really trying.

So here he was, sitting in a chair across from the couch where an unconscious man was laying. If had been anyone else, Magnus would have killed them without a second thought. He’d done before and would probably do it again. But something about this man bothered him; he just couldn’t figure out what.

Magnus was pulled from his thoughts when he heard him groaning quietly. It was obvious that being throw across with the force of Magnus’s magic was something the man hadn’t experienced before. It almost made Magnus feel guilty for doing so.

He waited patiently as the man sat up and slowly took stock of his surroundings. He didn’t at all seemed worried about waking in Magnus’s loft, but relieved instead. It piqued Magnus’s curiosity even more.

“I’m Magnus, but I’m guessing you already knew that.” The man looked over at him as Magnus took another sip of his drink before speaking again. “Who are you?”

“Alec.” He offered freely; something Circle members were trained not to do.

“Well, Alec,” Magnus smiled briefly, but not in a friendly way, “You either suck at fighting or there’s another reason you let me nearly kill you so easily.”

Alec watched him for a moment. He looked squarely into Magnus’s eyes; there was no hesitation or fear. As though he knew Magnus wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. Sighing tiredly, Alec rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the floor. Suddenly he looked much younger than he was.

“It’s just… I can’t…” Alec shook his head, struggling to find words to express his thoughts. “I hate it. Being a Circle member; I can’t stand it.” His voice broke slightly, as if he was trying not to cry. Magnus would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel sympathetic towards him.

“So why did you join?” It might seem like a stupid question, Alec certainly thought it was given the exasperated looked on his face, but one Magnus had to ask.

“I didn’t; not really. My parents are members.” Alec must really hate being part of the Circle if he was giving up such intimate information. “I never had much choice.”

Magnus didn’t say anything. It was clear to him now what Alec was doing. He was running away, trying to escape from a life he never wanted. It broken his heart almost. Made him want to protect Alec.

“You can stay here, if you want.” Magnus downed the rest of his drink; everything just got a lot more complicated. “Can’t imagine you have any friends outside the Circle.”

Alec stared at him wide eyes. They barely even knew each others name, but here Magnus was freely offering him a place to stay. How could Magnus trust him so easily? “Really?”

Standing up, motioning for his guest to do the same, Magnus lead the way to his spare bedroom. It was late and he wanted to sleep. He had feeling Alec could use a good night’s rest as well.

“Restroom’s down the hall there,” He pointed to a door behind Alec. “Feel free to shower if you want. There should be a change of clothes in the closet, which may or may not fit.”

Magnus watched Alec walk into the bedroom, looking at everything before turning around to face him once more. “You don’t have to do all of this.”

“It’s nothing. Just a temporary place to stay until I figure out to do next.”

“I see.” Alec nodded, seemingly unaffected by what Magnus said. He didn’t say anything after that; neither of them. It made put both of them on edge a bit, so Magnus moved to leave. Anything that needed to be said or asked could wait until tomorrow.

“Magnus,” His voice shook from bound up nerves, “Thank you for doing this. I know you don’t have to.” Alec smiled tiredly at him which made Magnus’s heart skip a beat. This was not good.

It took Magnus a second to find his voice again. “Anytime Alexander.”


End file.
